Sonic fan games Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to the wiki. We’re a collaborative community website about your topic that anyone, including you, can edit. Click the edit button at the top of any page to get started! Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Pages that Need Help *Adventures of Sonic The Hedgehog (Video Game) *Amy Rose (Video Game) *Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games 2 *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Tokyo 2020 *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Summer Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games *Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games 2 *Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games *Mario & Sonic Party *Miles "Tails" Prower (Video Game) *Paper Sonic *Princess Sally Acorn (Video Game) *Sega Superstars Tennis *Shadow the Hedgehog (Video Game) *Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed *Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing *Sonic and the Black Knight *Sonic and the Black Knight 2 *Sonic and the Great Adventure *Sonic and the Secret Rings *Sonic and the Wild West *Sonic Advance *Sonic Advance 2 *Sonic Advance 3 *Sonic Advance 4 *Sonic Adventure *Sonic Adventure Remastered *Sonic Adventure Wii *Sonic Adventure 2 *Sonic Adventure 3 *Sonic All-Stars Racing *Sonic Battle *Sonic Boom (Video Game) *Sonic Boom Party *Sonic Boom: Advent Dystopia *Sonic Boom: Fire & Ice *Sonic Boom: Frozen in Bygone Island *Sonic Boom: Rise of Lyric *Sonic Boom: Shattered Crystal *Sonic Boom: The Lost Ancients *Sonic Boom: Turbo Race *Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood *Sonic Colors *Sonic Colors 2 *Sonic Fighters *Sonic Free Riders *Sonic Forces *Sonic Forces 2: Infinite's Revenge *Sonic Generations *Sonic Generations 2 *Sonic Golf *Sonic Golf: Mobius Tour *Sonic Golf: World Tour *Sonic Heroes *Sonic Heroes 2 *Sonic Kart 7 *Sonic Kart 8 *Sonic Kart Double Dash The Squeals *Sonic Kart Wii *Sonic Karting *Sonic Legacy *Sonic Lost World *Sonic Mania *Sonic Party *Sonic Party 2 *Sonic Party 3 *Sonic Party 4 *Sonic Party 5 *Sonic Party 6 *Sonic Party 7 *Sonic Party 8 *Sonic Party 9 *Sonic Party 10 *Sonic Party 11 *Sonic Party 12 *Sonic Party 3D *Sonic Party Switch *Sonic Party Wii U *Sonic Party: Chaos Emerald Rush *Sonic Party: Island Tour *Sonic Party: Sky Islands *Sonic Party: The Top 100 *Sonic Power Tennis *Sonic Riders *Sonic Riders 4 *Sonic Riders: Legends *Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity *Sonic Riders: Velocity *Sonic Rivals *Sonic Rivals 2 *Sonic Rivals 3 *Sonic Runners *Sonic Runners Adventure *Sonic Rush *Sonic Rush Adventure *Sonic Shuffle *Sonic Smash Bros. *Sonic Sports Mix *Sonic Sports Superstars *Sonic Super Battle *Sonic Super Sluggers *Sonic Superstar Baseball *Sonic Synergy *Sonic Tennis *Sonic Tennis Aces *Sonic Tennis: Open *Sonic Tennis: Ultra Smash *Sonic the Hedgehog: Revenge of Mecha Sonic *Sonic The Hedgehog: Satam (Video Game) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2006) *Sonic The Hedgehog (2019) *Sonic the Hedgehog (2020) *Sonic The Hedgehog Party *Sonic Underground (Video Game) *Sonic Unleashed *Super Sonic Racing *Tails Adventures *Tails New Adventure *Team Sonic Racing *The Girls of Sonic Category:Browse